The Doctor's Birthday
by emeraldeyedirishdaughter
Summary: Rose decides that it's the Doctor's birthday. Celebrations ensue.


**Author Notes: This sweet piece of fiction was written for Develish1's birthday in March. It is not beated so I apologise for any glaring mistakes. The story takes place after Krop Tor and Ten meeting the beast. By the time this episode showed, Mickey Smith was already in the alternative universe but for the purposes of this story, he is still in the original universe. Just go with it okay lol. Disclaimer: Doctor Who and its characters are owned by the BBC. I make no money from writing. My reward is your enjoyment and love of Doctor/Rose.**

The Doctor was pacing the floor outside of Rose's bedroom door looking perplexed.

"Rose, explain why we are doing this again, please."

From behind the door, Rose answered. "Because we're going to celebrate your birthday."

"But I already told you that Time Lords don't celebrate birthdays."

The door opened and Rose poked her head out around it. "Yeah I remember. But I reckon its time you did or are you touchy about your age," she said with a smirk. "Worried about all those candles on the cake, Doctor? Or about those laughter lines and forgetting things?"

"I do not forget things," replied the Doctor indignantly. "And what laughter lines? I thought you liked this face?"

"Oh I do, Doctor," said Rose as she closed the door on him. _I do indeed, Doctor. I love your face, more than I can ever tell you._

Truthfully the Doctor wasn't upset about celebrating, although his own people would never have condoned it, not that he cared. He didn't even know when he was born; well it was difficult with being loomed and all. What had he told Rose in his previous regeneration? Nine hundred years. Well that may have been shaving off a few decades but probably in the ball park more or less. Rose never seemed to mind his age when he was all brooding and dark leather so he didn't think she'd start now.

"I'm ready," said Rose in a soft voice from behind him. He turned around and found himself bemused by the vision in front of him. Rose had obviously taken this chance to really go all out. She had chosen a dress in a shade of pink that was almost ... well... rose. The soft material clung to her in all the right places and while the décolletage was not immodest, the Doctor was left in no doubt that Rose Tyler was very much a woman. _And she's mine!_ The thought came unbidden to his mind making him gasp out loud. Of course this hadn't been the first time the Doctor had thought about Rose as being his. He'd been in denial for ages about how he felt for Rose but recent events had made him see how much he needed his lovely, compassionate companion.

"What's wrong, Doctor?" asked Rose.

"Oh nothing," he replied, hoping he sounded calm and collected. "Just thought I'd forgotten something. You look very nice by the way." _Good save there. Phew!_

His hearts lifted as Rose gave him one of her brilliant smiles. Rassilon! He would do anything for her.

"Right, so we ready to go to Mum's then?"

Okay almost anything...

Displaying his best pouting face he asked, "Why are we going to your Mum's? If this is to be my birthday celebration shouldn't I get to choose what we do and where we go?"

Rose chuckled inwardly at the Doctor's childish expression. For an alien who had seen so much he could still be such a little boy at heart. She reached out to hold his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze as her fingers entwined with his. "Mum wanted to do this for you as well. I know you both got off on the wrong foot in the beginning-"

"More like wrong cheek, I'd say. Took me days to get over that slap. You're mum would give Muhammad Ali a run for his money."

"Oi, cheeky! That's my mum you running down there. You just be careful or you might get a matching smack on the other cheek." When she saw the startled look in the Doctor's eyes, she couldn't help but laugh. "Its okay, Doctor. Mum really thinks of you as family, and she protects and loves her family. Besides she's been cooking and baking for the last couple of days. Bit of a banquet from what I hear."

The Doctor still looked somewhat anxious but Rose could almost see his brain ticking overtime as he appeared to weigh up the pros and cons of leaving the safety of his TARDIS to face an evening with her mother.

Finally he said, ""Weeeeell, I guess it would be rude not to go since Jackie's gone to all that trouble, and since I do want her daughter to keep travelling with me I suppose I should go make nice."

Rose watched as he tried to sound serious but the sparkle in his eyes and the twitch of lips gave him away. His admission that he wanted her to stay with him had made her heart skip a couple of beats. She wanted to throw her arms around him and kiss him senseless however she pulled on his hand instead and said, "Come on, birthday boy. Let's go."

"All right. Lead me onwards towards certain doom."

**SMACK!**

"Oww!"

Rose could never be annoyed with the Doctor for very long so by the time they reached the Estate courtyard all was well again. In truth, the Doctor was actually looking forward to the evening. It had been so long since he'd had a family. Companions came and went over the years and of those some had been more special than others. In terms of family, the Brigadier and his wife would probably have come close but even they didn't compare to Rose and Jackie Tyler.

As they reached the door to Jackie's flat Rose and the Doctor were overwhelmed with a mix of aromas that set their mouths to watering. The Doctor flashed his companion a wide grin before he opened the door and pulled her inside.

"Allons-y Rose!"

Jackie Tyler practically pounced on the Doctor and her daughter the moment they entered the flat. It had been three weeks since she'd seen them so she was making sure she got in her fair share of kisses and hugs much to the Doctor's disgust.

"Oh, stop looking like you've been tortured," said Jackie, good naturedly, as she noticed him wiping his mouth. "Bet you don't do that when you kiss my Rose."

"MUM!"

Jackie took in Rose's protest and the look on the Doctor's face and smiled that smile that all mothers do when they think they know something about their children, even if said children aren't willing to admit it.

"Come on, you two," said Jackie, obviously deciding to let them off the hook this time. "Let's go to the living room. I need to make sure Mickey hasn't eaten all the food. Must say Rose, you look very swish. What planet did you get that frock from?"

As they made their way through the flat, Rose answered her mother's question and gave her a very quick review of the adventures she and the Doctor had been on. Rose edited much of the details as many astute children do so as not to worry their mothers.

The Doctor smiled as he watched them both. _Like Mother like daughter!_He observed Rose giving her mother another kiss on the cheek. Seeing that brought back what Jackie had said about kissing Rose on their arrival. He knew Jackie had only been teasing but he wondered what she would think if he really did cross that line and make kissing Rose a reality. _Probably end up black and blue_was his first thought. _But things are a bit different now. I need Rose and Rose needs her mum and she does like this version of me. Well who wouldn't! _Rose's laughter rang out, shaking him from his contemplation. She was talking with Mickey so the Doctor crossed the living room floor to say hello.

They chatted for at least half an hour before Jackie called them to the dining table. As the Doctor entered the room he was surprised to see over a hundred different coloured balloons filled with helium, floating near the ceiling. There were streamers of various hues hanging off the walls and just inside the doorway was a large handmade banner that read: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY DOCTOR!**

It wasn't often that this regeneration of the Doctor was speechless but in this point of time, in this moment, he was absolutely floored. He pushed back the tears that threatened to fall whilst struggling to think of something to say.

"Well you'd think with a gob like he's got, he'd know how to say something," teased Jackie.

Rose smiled as she watched the emotions flit over her Doctor's face. She moved next to him and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "Sycorax got your tongue, Doctor?"

He turned his head to look at her and then drew her into arms to hug her tightly.

"Hey! Where's my hug?" chortled Mickey. "Do you know how long it took to do all those balloons?"

"Too right!" agreed Jackie. "Save some of that for me. Took me ages to hang those decorations and make the banner."

In that moment the Doctor stopped being bemused and started to laugh heartily. "Come here both of you," he said. When they did he embraced both of them in turn and then all four of them were hugging each other like they'd never let go. "Thank you, all of you!" said the Doctor in a soft voice.

Jackie patted him on the back. "Well now. That's all you needed to say." She gave him another pat then ordered, "Right you lot. Go wash up and then sit down at the table." With that she disappeared into the kitchen.

By the time the others had returned she'd laden the table with enough food to feed an army. There were six different mains including her famous Shepherd's Pie and a perfectly roasted Turkey that took pride of place in the centre of the feast. There were dishes of roasted and steamed vegetables as well as various home-made sauces and gravies. Jackie had also laid out her best crockery and silver cutlery which Rose knew never came out except at very special celebrations. It was another indication that the Doctor was truly welcome as part of their family.

"Oh hang on a tick. I forgot the party hats." They all laughed when Jackie came back with some brightly coloured paper hats. "These were left over from Christmas, so I hope you don't mind."

"Jackie Tyler, you are amazing. 'Course I don't mind," said the Doctor. "That Christmas was one of the happiest I've ever spent. These hats are a wonderful reminder of that and I forbid you to ever get rid of them."

"Daft, you are," giggled Jackie. "Guess you'll all just have to take care of them then. Maybe your box out there can store them safely and bring them out when there's occasion for it."

"Mum, he'd be wearing one all the time," said Rose as she put her hat on.

The Doctor grinned. "Might do at that, but then again they wouldn't stay on very well when we're running."

"Or hopping."

"Or saving the world."

Mickey looked at Jackie with eyebrows raised. "Now look at what you started. We're never going to get to eat."

Everyone broke down in laughter at his comment and then began to dig in.

Sometime later three humans and one alien were feeling very satisfied and extremely full.

"I am never eating again," complained Rose.

"Me either," agreed Mickey.

"I am feeling delightfully full," said the Doctor, "though if there was ice cream, I would probably have some. Always have room for ice cream."

"Well, seems like my cooking was appreciated then," said Jackie. She let out a moderate burp. "Oops excuse me. You do know we still have a cake for dessert. Can't have a birthday without cake."

"Mum, you could have told us before. Might not have pigged out so much."

"I doubt that," stated Jackie, "but we don't have to have it now. Let's go into the living room and give the birthday boy his presents."

The Doctor's eyes widened in surprise. "Presents for me?"

"Yes, you plum. Who else would they be for? Now get a move on. For a super smart alien you are really daft sometimes.

The Doctor did what he was told although he was still overwhelmed at how much effort Rose's little family had gone to for him. Once in the lounge he sat down in an easy chair and tried to wait patiently. Jackie brought in one wrapped gift and an envelope. Mickey placed another down beside them.

"Go on," encouraged Rose as he hesitated still. "It's traditional to open them you know. Just get in there and rip off the wrappers."

Smiling, the Doctor obeyed. He started with Jackie's gifts first. The first package revealed a rather splendid set of seat belts.

"Rose told me how much you both get tossed around when you're travelling so thought these might come in handy."

"Absolutely, Jackie Tyler. Safety first. Should have thought of it myself."

Feeling very chuffed, the Doctor reached for the envelope. Inside was a gift voucher to a store that sold puzzles of high difficulty. Rose and the Doctor had been there on a previous visit to Earth. At the time the Doctor had commented that he thought the owner was probably not human as the puzzles were different from anything seen before. After a quick scan with his sonic, the Doctor had pronounced everything safe and then they'd left the shop. Rose had passed on the name of the shop to her Mum after she had texted her with the question about what to buy as a present.

She gave her Mum a knowing look, something which the Doctor did not miss. He didn't let on about it though. Instead he grinned at Jackie and said, "This is just brilliant. Thank you so much."

"Mine next," chimed in Mickey.

The Doctor picked up Mickey's present. Even wrapped as it was he could tell immediately it was a book of some sort. He ripped off the paper, saw the title and nearly doubled over in glee. Mickey was also chuckling madly.

"So share the joke," said both Jackie and Rose together.

The Doctor turned the book around so that everyone could see the title. It read '1001 Pick-up Lines for the Lonely Time Traveller' by Captain J Harkness.

"No way!" shouted Rose, who then began to giggle hysterically along with Mickey and the Doctor. Jackie however just looked perplexed. Rose fought to compose herself and then quickly filled Jackie in.

"Whatever next?" said Jackie in wonder. "The people you two meet. Mind you, this Jack sounds like a bloke who can show a woman a good time."

"Ha," injected Mickey. "From what I read in that book it's not just the ladies he can have a good time with."

Rose and the Doctor looked at each other, both smiling fondly over memories of Captain Jack.

"Hey Rose, didn't you get a gift?" asked Mickey.

"Um, yeah. Just a moment," Rose got up and left the living room for a few minutes before returning with a small gift wrapped in TARDIS blue tissue paper. "Here, Doctor," she said almost shyly.

The Doctor took the present and began to unwrap it, however this time he took great care in unsealing the tape, cradling the gift with gentle hands as the paper fell away. The contents were wrapped up in a wad of protective bubble padding so undoubtedly there was something delicate inside. Slowly he peeled away the padding. He almost forgot to breathe when he saw what lay within the protective material. Rose's precious gift was a small bronze of them both, holding hands and smiling happily. Everything about the bronze was so lifelike and a perfect representation of who they were. The Doctor was so mesmerized by the gift that he never heard Rose sit down next to him until she spoke.

"Do ... do you like it?"

He looked up and into her warm brown eyes. "Rose! I love it. No one has ever given me something that means so much." He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead before wrapping his arms around her in an embrace that he never wanted to end.

Eventually he let go and showed Mickey and Jackie the bronze. Then they wanted to know the story behind it so Rose told them how she had taken a photograph of herself and the Doctor. A few days later they received a mayday from the planet Thracet. After helping to solve the problem, the Doctor told Rose he would be in negotiations for a while. He suggested that she might like to spend her free time visiting some of the wonderful art galleries that existed on Thracet. It was at one of these galleries that Rose met Ionic, who specialised in creating beautiful and unique bronzes. Rose had asked if he would make one for her and showed him the photograph she carried of herself and her Time Lord. Thus the piece was commissioned and now stood in all its glory in front of Rose's loved ones and the Doctor.

Eventually, Jackie decided that there had been enough oohing and ahhing over the bronze. "Time for the cake I think," she declared and disappeared into the kitchen.

The Doctor carefully wrapped up his gift from Rose and placed it into a special pocket of his suit where he knew nothing else could damage it. Grabbing Rose's hand he helped her up and walked with her back to the dining table. Shortly after, Jackie entered carrying a very tantalising looking confection topped with alphabet candles that spelt out HAPPY BIRTHDAY.

"Best sponge cake this side of the UK, my Mum used to say," boasted Jackie. "Nice and light with lots of fresh cream and strawberries and-"

"Edible ball bearings," said the Doctor rather excitedly. "Ooh I do love those things. Jackie Tyler you are one very brilliant woman."

Jackie blushed. "Yeah, yeah. You're not the only one who can be impressive. Hurry up now and blow out the candles and don't forget to make a wish."

The Doctor closed his eyes and took a deep breath. As he blew out the candles he thought of Rose. _She's so natural and loving; so compassionate and giving and ... alive._ Rose was so alive with an almost ethereal glow of brightness and soul saving radiance. If the creature he'd encountered down in the belly of Krop Tor has indeed been Satan or the Devil in some form, then Rose was its opposite in every way. She was pure light which shut out the dark, glorious happiness that banished sorrow and the truest love that conquered hate. If wishes did come true then Rose would stay with him forever.

The sound of clapping made him open his eyes. Rose, Mickey and Jackie were all smiling at him and he couldn't help but smile back. Then everyone was singing the traditional birthday song and hip, hip hurrahing until Mickey declared it was time to cut the cake.

The Doctor picked up the knife Jackie had provided and cut a slice. As he was about to make another slice Mickey piped up, "Hoo ha, Doctor! You touched the bottom. Tradition says you got to kiss the nearest girl."

"Mickey, don't be ridiculous," protested Rose.

"Now, now, Rose. Don't get jealous. Just 'cause your Mums closer to the Doctor than you."

The Doctor turned around in horror. It was one thing for Jackie Tyler to ambush him with a kiss but quite another for **him** to willingly kiss her. _Uh Uh. No way. Not on your Nellie._

Jackie must have read his mind as suddenly she stepped back behind Rose, declaring that she'd had her kiss when her daughter and the Doctor arrived. "That's me out then, so the only other girl is you, Rose, unless Mickey over there has something to tell us." Mickey simply glared at her in return.

The Doctor felt like his insides were full of butterflies or maybe Hyperion Moths. This was his chance; the one he'd been waiting on. Since Krop Tor he'd been trying to work out the best approach so why did he feel like running?

Rose looked at the Doctor and wished she could hear what he was thinking. Her mum moved closer to her and whispered in her ear, "Go for it. He loves you, but he needs you to make the first move."

Rose glanced at her Mum in astonishment. Jackie gave her a wink and pushed her forward.

When the Doctor looked up, it was into Rose's wide brown eyes and he was lost.

"Hello," she said softly.

"Hello," he replied.

Rose took a deep breath. _This is my chance. If he doesn't feel the way I do about him then at least I've got this one kiss to remember._ She moved closer to the Doctor and reached out to caress his cheek. "So," she murmured. "Are you going to kiss me or wait till your next birthday?"

"Rose, he whispered.

Everything Rose needed to know was there in the sound of her name. She leaned in closer and pressed her lips against his. For one moment he was still, but then he began to kiss her back. Both of them forgot that Jackie and Mickey were with them. They forgot where they were and the passing of time as their lips met again and again.

A series of wolf whistles and cheering finally brought them back to reality. Rose's mum was wiping away a stray tear while Mickey hooted and hollered and clapped. Rose blushed furiously and tried to move away from the Doctor but he was having none of it. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into his side.

"About bloody time," cheered Jackie. "Now let's eat cake."

And that's exactly what they did.

The rest of the evening passed by quickly but Rose barely left the Doctor's side. Jackie gave them half of the left over cake to take back to the TARDIS with them and made them promise to come for breakfast in the morning. She gave Rose and the Doctor a hug and Mickey also said his goodbyes.

As they walked back to the TARDIS the Doctor still had one arm around Rose. He had a feeling he wouldn't be letting go of her for a long, long time. As they reached the door of their travelling home he said, "So does this mean that every time I cut a birthday cake I have to kiss the closest girl?"

"Ah, so you really warmed up to the whole birthday celebration thing hey?" teased Rose.

"I think I can handle a few more birthdays or not birthdays," he replied. "But, you didn't answer my other question."

Rose pretended to be thinking hard. "Well, it is tradition you know, and it's considered unlucky to break traditions."

"So what happens then? I mean if I have to kiss the closest girl ..."

"Then you'll be kissing me, Doctor 'cause I never plan on leaving your side. Ever!"

The Doctor gave a hearty chuckle. "Mmm, sounds good to me."

"But you know, Doctor; you don't have to wait to cut birthday cakes before you can kiss me again or ..."

"Or?" he prompted nervously, desperately hoping that everything he every wanted was about to come true.

"Or make love to me." As she spoke Rose took his hand and pressed to her clothed covered breast. Even in the darkness, the Doctor could see the love and desire in Rose's eyes and knew it would be mirrored in his own.

"Brilliant," he growled before capturing her lips with his.

That night, Rose gave the Doctor the rest of his present. It was a gift that would keep on giving forever.


End file.
